


Learn to Love again

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: "I loved her Harry. I still love her and- I clearly meant nothing to her. I feel like apart of me had been ripped out and- and I don't know what to do" I whisper through tears"We'll fix this niall-""-how? You can't just fix me. I can't jyst be glued back together" I snap."I'm not going to fix you. Because you aren't broken. You're just a little damaged. But that will heal with time""So you're leaving me?""No. I'm going to hold your hand whilst you fix yourself. Whilst you give yourself the time you deserve to heal"





	Learn to Love again

Niall pov

"I'm not quite sure how to-" I trail off as Sasha kisses down my neck and sucks a light bruise into my shoulder. I moan softly as a response and she kisses my lips.

"Its okay. I've got you" she soothes as she straddles my waist. My jeans tighten as she grinds softly onto my already hard cock.

"Fuck"  
"Don't cum too early" she jokes but right now that's a serious issue that could arise.  
"You need to stop doin' ughh! That then" I moan.  
"Are you that close?" She smirks and I nod my head pathetically.

"It's okay. I know you're a virgin. Whatever you want yeah? No pressure"

"Wanna- Wanna Jesus!" I moan as she grinds her hips harder into me.  
"Do you want to fuck me?" She whispers into my ear and I'm literally teetering on the edge of my orgasm from that one sentence.

"Yeah. Yeah please"  
"Good boy. What lovely manners"  
_____

"Niall?"  
"Wha" I hum, making no effort whatsoever to get up. Or move. Or even open an eye.

"I have to go-"  
"-What why?" I whine as i sit up to see Sasha sat on the side of my bed, fully dressed.

"I have work. I'll call you, yeah?"  
"Oh- okay"  
"Try not to look so disappointed" she jokes but I know my face shows I want her to stay.  
"Sorry"  
"Don't be. Come on, don't frown. I'll call you" she soothes and kisses my lips softly before leaving the room.

"Nialler! Leaving in ten" Louis hollers as pounds on my door with his fist.  
"Alright" I sigh.

I throw myself out of bed and pull on some boxers, jeans and a shirt. Luckily we're staying in this hotel another night so I don't have to pack. I grab my phone, wallet and room key before leaving to meet in Paul's room as planned.

Unfortunately, I'm the last there and it doesn't go un noticed.

"Hey nialler" Harry grins  
"Hey haz"  
"Someone looks tired-" Liam starts.  
"-grumpy more like-" zayn mutters.  
"- is that a love bite!?" Louis shrieks.  
"- Oh my god it is!" Zayn joins in once again.  
"Did you get laid?" And we're back to louis.  
"No wonder you're late-" Liam counters.  
"- how was it-" you guessed it. Louis asks.  
"-who was it-" zayn grins.  
"Do we know her?" Once again, Louis.

"Shu'dd up" I mutter and walk to sit at the small table and chairs. Harry joins me but, noticing I'm not in the mood to socialise, he doesn't try to make me tell him all the juicy details.

"Hey. It's not a big deal"  
"Don't you start haz-"  
"- I'm not. Im just saying. It's not that big of a deal. We all bring girls back all the time-"

"-i know you do. Thin walls" I grumble, but can't help the small smile that threatens to break through.

"You wanted it though?" Harry asks quietly so on one else hears. His eyes are trained on me, like he has to know I consented.  
"Yeah. Yeah course I did"  
"And she consented?"  
"Yeah. Yeah she did"  
"Good. And you were safe?"

"Jesus Harry! I'm older than you are-"  
"-but my mum gave me the sex talk. I know yours hasn't"

"Just leave me be" I snap and make my way out of the room. Paul shouts me to wait but I just keep going. I get to the stairs and make my way down them, not stooping until I'm in the reception, where I sit in a secluded area and have a coffee.

"Hey Sasha, how's it going?" I grin as my phone rings and her face pops up as the caller ID.

"Not too bad babe. So I have a confession"  
"Oh- um- what's up?" I whisper. I fear she's going to tell me she's a journalist or a reporter and threaten to release sexual images of me unless I pay here 50K. She doesn't.

"Turn around"

I frown but very slowly do turn around and see her standing with a few other people and waving at me.

I hang up the phone and hesitantly go over to see her.

"Hey. Don't look so scared. I don't bite" she smiles, bends down slightly (she's taller than me) and pecks my cheek, staining it with red lipstick.  
"You do by the looks of it" one of the guys jokes as he points to the stupid love bite that I've not learned to cover up.

"So. My confession is-"  
"-Sasha! Great to see you. All set to keep these monsters in line?" Paul grins as he walks over with the rest of the boys.

"Of course"  
"Wait. What?" I frown and glance between them.  
"She's your new tour manager" Paul grins.

"But- but she's 22" I frown. How does she have enough experience to manage a tour at 22 years old? I'm 18 and my mum still phones and  goes to the doctors with me.

"26" Paul laughs.  
"27" Sasha corrects and my face must drop.

She told me she was 22. If I'd known she was 27 I wouldn't have slept with her. Especially not as my first time. God I must look so stupid to her! I must look like a baby. Not knowing what I was doing!

Harry's the first to notice I'm not smiling and my face is what i assume, drip white. 

"What's up niall?"  
"It's alright. It doesn't change anything. Last night was fun" Sasha smirks at me. I have to give him credit where it's due, Louis catches on in 0.2 seconds.

"Oh my God! Is she who you slept with?! Jesus nialler you don't take the easy road do you?" He cackles.  
"Fuck you" I seethe and storm off towards the bus. I know I'm acting like a child and the rational part of my brain is telling me look like a child too. But at this moment in time, I don't care.

I flick on the tv and load up Call of Duty before grabbing a controller and flopping on the couch.

"Soooo. I get the feeling you're mad at me" Sasha hums as she walks into the tour bus living room and hovers in the doorway.  
"What gave you that idea" I mutter. Refusing to look at her.

"You're sulking?"

I glare at her but she just laughs with an 'i rest my case' look.

"You lied to me" I whisper, chucking the remote on the coffee table. I've lost interest in the game anyway.  
"Only a white lie"

"I don't get that. A lie is a lie. No matter how small"  
"Okay. I get it you don't like lying. I'm sorry" she sighs.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were older? You didn't even dodge the question, I asked your age and you straight away said 22"

"I wanted to have fun with you"  
"Why? You're older. More experienced. I didn't have a clue what I was doing. What could I have done that would've had any impact?" I snap.

"You made me feel young. Alive-"  
"-you made me stupid and naive and innocent" I mumble. Tears gather in my eyes and I look away so she won't see.

I'm so embarrassed right now. So humiliated. I just want the ground to swallow me up and chomp me into little pieces so i can't merge back together.

"Come on. The boys are waiting"  
"Seriously?" I scoff, looking at her with bewildered eyes.

"Yes. Act like a child I'll treat you like a child. Plus I'm working right now. So as your tour manager, move. Unless you want to be dropped from the band."

"That's cruel" I snap as I storm out of the room. Yes like a child but I don't care!!

"I'm just kidding. Come on babe. And later we can go again if you want?" She whispers, grabbing my crotch through my jeans. I whimper and feel myself getting hard as she squeezes and let's go. 

Her faces tells me, she knows I have an erection.


End file.
